


We Can Protect Eachother

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Lots of Angst, but oh well, this is honestly a disaster, you and diego get in an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Diego almost walks out on you, but not for the reason you would think.





	We Can Protect Eachother

You remembered exactly how that night went, even after all these years. The night you almost lost the love of your life. Diego had decided to end things and you didn’t know why.  
“Please don’t walk through that door,” You begged.  
Diego stopped, his hand still on the door handle, “(Y/N), you don’t understand. I have to go.”  
“So help me understand. I thought things were going great,” you had tears in your eyes at this point.  
“They were. That’s the problem,” Diego went to open the door again.  
“I love you. Please don’t go,” you sobbed.  
Diego froze, “What?”  
“I love you,” you repeated.  
“You shouldn’t,” Diego finally turned to face you, tears falling down his own face, “Don’t you get it? I have to go. To protect you.”  
“Don’t you trust me?” you asked.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Diego asked in confusion.  
“You should trust me to be able to defend myself. Because I can. My dad was a marine, remember? I grew up on bases. I know how to take care of myself. Please trust me to be able to.”  
Diego closed his eyes, the pain clear in his face, “(Y/N) I can’t risk it. You’re too important to me.”  
You walked to him and cupped his face in your hands, “Isn’t the best place to protect me right next to me?”  
Diego sighed and sniffed, “It’s more complicated than that.”  
“Then help me understand. Please. I don’t want to lose you.”  
Diego kissed you fiercely, “And I can’t lose you. Do you see? That’s why I have to go.”  
You wiped away his tears with the pads of your thumbs, “Stay. We can keep eachother safe.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
Diego nodded, “Okay. But if one of us gets killed, it’s your fault.”  
You laughed and kissed him, “Deal.”


End file.
